


Only Done Out of Frustration

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Dean Winchester, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends to Lovers, Blood and Injury, Caring Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Frustrated Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I probably forgot tags, Jealous Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, Roommates to lovers, Rutting, Scared Dean Winchester, Suicide mention, drunken antics by Cas, emotionally constipated fools, nothing too graphic, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: When Dean's feelings for Castiel become apparent to himself, he and his ex-girlfriend Lisa come up with a plan to get Cas to admit his feelings. When, what starts out as a harmless plan takes a turn for the worse, Dean finds himself comforting a drunk, hurt and heartbroken Castiel.





	Only Done Out of Frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renegadesammy (Renegaderena)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegaderena/gifts), [LunaStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/gifts), [raelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee/gifts), [thatpeculiarone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpeculiarone/gifts).



> Okay so, idek...  
> Anyways I want to thank a bunch of people before we start @raelee (Saltybuttcombo) for editing and helping with the summary, @Renegadesammy, for editing the shit out of this XD, @Lunastories for bouncing fic titles with me, and finally Jess @thepeculiarone for going all out and actually adding in the suggested edits and saving my life or else i would be dead by now. Y'all are awesome and I love you all so have this as a gift. ALSO JESS I CAN'T FIND YOUR AO3 SO I CAN'T TAG YOU SORRY.

“Cas? Aren’t you happy for me?” Dean asks.

Cas looks over at his friend, a scowl on his face. They are both standing in the living room, agitation and frustration lingering between them. Cas knows he should be happy for Dean, in a way a friend should. They had been best friends for years now, after the both of them had decided to live together for college, many moons ago. Even after graduating and both now having full time jobs, the two of them were still roommates. Castiel has never had issues with his best friend, they have rarely ever fought. However, today… today is the first time Cas has ever truly been mad at him, as much as he is attempting to hide it.

“Of course I’m happy for you, Dean. You’re moving in with Lisa. It’s what you want.” Cas says.

“No” Dean yells out, “You aren’t.”

“Dean! Why won’t you believe me?” Cas asks.

“You know what?” Dean narrows his eyes, “Forget it. I don’t know why I thought you would be happy for me.”

Cas sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what you want from me!”

“Leave it, Cas!” Dean snaps, grabbing his jacket and keys “I’m going out.” He says.

Cas watches him go and clenches his hands into fists.

“FUCK, DEAN!” He yells out to the empty apartment “I CAN’T BE HAPPY! I CAN’T LET YOU GO!”

He whirls around and punches a hole through the wall before slowly collapsing to his knees.

*

When Dean comes home that night he’s hit by the smell of alcohol. He turns on the lights and immediately notices the hole in the wall.

“Cas?” He calls.

There’s no answer.

“Cas!” He tries again.

He walks into the living room and there is Cas on the ground. He’s leaning against the couch with a bottle of jack in his hand and another empty bottle laying next to him.

“Cas?” He says softly walking over to him and getting down on his knees. “Hey, you okay?” He asks.

Cas looks at him, eyes red, “I’m fine, Dean. Shouldn’t you be with Lisa?”

“I’m worried about you.” Dean says.

“I..” Cas pauses while his eyes focus on Dean “I’m okay.” He warbles.

“Are you drunk?” Dean asks.

“And so what if I am?!” Cas yells out, getting up and staggering.

Dean looks up at him in shock. He slowly stands up. “Cas? What is wrong with you?!”.

“Yeah Dean, I lied” Cas sighs “I’ve tried okay?! I’ve tried to be happy but I just can’t!”

He tries to step closer to Dean but falls into the wall instead.

“I lose my mind when I see you with her! I hate it when you get close to her! My heart hurts so much.” Cas says, eyes filling with angry tears.

Dean smiles to himself, finally. Lisa said this would work and it did.

He’s happy until Cas holds up his other hand. Dean’s eyes widen.

“Do you see this?” Cas asks.

“Cas! You’re bleeding!” Dean yells, trying to reach for the knife that was in Castiel’s hand.

Cas was gripping the edge of the blade in his fist tightly. He moves it out of Dean’s reach. Blood drips down his wrist and onto the carpet below.

“Cas! Please give me the knife.” Dean says, reaching for it again.

Cas pulls his hand away. “Do you see this?” He asks again.

“Yeah, Cas, yeah” Dean nods, his face is frozen “I see it.”

“It doesn’t compare to the hurt in my heart” Blood and tears mix as they fall, “I can’t feel a damn thing compared to what my heart is feeling. I want it to stop!”

Cas sobs “I want to be happy for you. I’ve tried, God I’ve tried but I can’t do it. I’m sorry.” Cas pants.

“Cas. Please just give me the knife. We’ll talk about it.” Dean takes a step towards Cas.

Cas backs away “No! The only way this ends is if I…”

“DON’T YOU DARE FINISH THAT FUCKING SENTENCE CASTIEL NOVAK!” Dean yells. “I wouldn’t be able to live if something happened to you. I love you!”

Cas pauses, stunned. “You…you what?”

Dean steps closer.

Castiel had long ago dropped the bottle of Jack, the contents slowly spilling out and getting soaked up by the carpet flooring.

“I love you, so much.” Dean says, pressing himself against Castiel’s broad chest. He cups Castiel’s face.

“Am I dreaming?” Cas barely utters out.

“No, baby, you’re not.” Dean replies, pressing their foreheads together, tearing up.

Castiel’s grip goes slack on the knife and it slips from his hand. He winces as he feels a searing pain go up his wrist as he finally relaxes his hand after so many hours.

Dean’s eyes drop down to Castiel’s hand. He gently grips Castiel’s wrist and pulls the hand up higher so he could look at it.

“It hurts now?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, well, now that my heart isn’t hurting, I’m feeling this a lot more.” Cas jokes weakly.

Dean chokes on a sob, smiling through his tears “You fucking sap.”

Cas smiles back.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Dean states, pulling Cas with him into the washroom.

Dean leads Cas over to the toilet, pushing him down onto the closed lid. He grabs the first aid kit out of the cupboard before crouching down next to Cas.

Dean wipes away the blood and cleans up around the cut as best as he can with the alcohol swab. He then lathers it with antibacterial cream and wraps up the wound.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Dean says pulling Cas up with him.

Before Dean can walk away Cas yanks him back and Dean stumbles into his arms.

“What?” Dean whispers out, peering into his eyes.

“Did you mean it?” Cas asks.

“Of course Cas. I wouldn’t lie about something like that.” Dean replies.

“What about Lisa?”

“She knows.”

Cas tightens his hold on Dean’s waist and pulls him even closer. He leans in and presses his lips to Dean’s.

Dean moans in surprise and reaches up to tangle his hands in Castiel’s hair.

“Cas.” Dean moans out after they break apart.

“Mhmm.” Cas presses his lips to Dean’s neck then.

“You… you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that.” Dean murmurs tilting his head to give Cas better access.

Cas pulls back at that, pouting “What? How long you’ve been waiting? What about how long I’ve been waiting?”

Dean smiles at Cas’ drunken antics. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“But I don’t want to.” Cas says gripping Dean tightly and burying his face into the crook of Dean’s neck.

Dean laughs as Castiel’s stubble tickles his neck.

“Cas, c’mon babe, bed.” He says, gripping Castiel’s hair in his fist and yanking him back.

Castiel’s eyes darken and he looks at Dean ravishingly.

Dean shivers at Cas’ gaze.

“I love it when you call me that.” Cas says.

“What? Babe?” Dean asks.

“Yes.” Cas growls out and lunges for Dean again, pressing him against the wall and rutting against him.

Dean moans but tries to pull back.

“Cas! Bed.” He gasps.

Cas hums his agreement and pushes Dean out of the washroom with their mouths still locked. They head towards Dean’s bed and Cas tosses Dean on it.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Dean groans as he’s tossed on the bed like he weighs nothing.

But before Castiel can pounce on him, Dean rolls away and gets to his feet. Cas looks at Dean with a pout.

“You don’t want me?” He asks.

“Of course I do, babe. Just not when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk Dean, please I need you!” Cas says reaching out to him.

“Cas, you are so drunk you aren’t even going to be able to get it up.” Dean points out.

Cas gasps, “How dare you underestimate my abilities.”

Dean chuckles, “Hang tight big guy, I’m gonna bring you some water.”

When Dean gets back Castiel is laying with no pants on, touching himself, glaring furiously at his dick. His very big dick. Goddamn, Cas was hung.

“Cas?! What the hell are you doing?” Dean exclaims, blushing.

“You’re right! I can’t even get it up.” Cas whines.

Holy shit, Cas wasn’t even hard yet and he was this big. Dean’s mouth watered just thinking about it.

He shakes his head.

“Okay, Cas. Enough. You need to sleep it off.” Dean says.

“Fine, c’mere. I wanna cuddle you.” Cas answers holding his hand out for Dean.

Dean grabs Castiel’s tossed aside boxers on the way over and gives them to him.

“Put these on.”

“But-”

“No buts!”

Cas grumbles but slides on his boxers with a little struggling. Dean places the water on the nightstand before Cas grabs his arm and pulls him down beside him.

He wraps Dean up in his arms and pulls him against his chest.

“Hey, who says I’m the little spoon?” Dean argues.

“Shh, Dean. Go to sleep.” Cas whispers, lips brushing against his ear.

Dean shivers, then shifts around making grumpy noises just to piss off Cas, who just smirks against Dean’s neck.

Dean settles down and falls asleep in minutes, having the best rest he’s had in a while.

*

The next morning Dean is woken up by Castiel jostling him violently as he gets out of bed, racing towards the bathroom.

Dean sits up blearily, running his hand over his face.

“Cas?” Dean calls out. He gets up and goes after Cas.

He finds Cas bent over the toilet, heaving.

“Ugh.” Cas leans himself against the toilet.

Dean kneels down beside Cas and rubs his back. Cas turns to look at him, allowing Dean to brush the hair out of his eyes.

“You okay?” Dean asks.

Cas groans loudly.

Dean smiles and rubs his back again.

“I hate everything.” Cas moans out.

“Yeah, I guess those two bottles of Jack didn’t help, huh? I mean I know you have a high tolerance but that was a little much even for you.” Dean says, teasing him lightly.

“Dean, please shut up.” Cas grumbles, staggering to his feet.

He leans over the sink placing both hands on either side. He winces and lifts his hand to look at the bandage wrapped around it as memories of last night come flooding back.

A small smile grazes his lips. His eyes meet Dean’s in the mirror.

“Morning.” Dean says smiling back, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Morning.” Cas answers back.

“I’ll let you finish up in here.” Dean tells him, before walking out.

Cas rinses his face and brushes his teeth.

He does his business, washes his hands before leaving the bathroom.

He finds that Dean is back on the bed, waiting for him. He pads over and flops down next to Dean.

“Hey.” Dean whispers out from beside him, his breath minty. He must’ve used the other bathroom.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas says.

“How’s your hand?” He asks.

“It’s okay.”

“That was stupid what you did. What if you got some important nerve or something?” Dean says.

Cas holds up his hand and wiggles his fingers, “I mean everything is working so we’re good,” He jokes.

“Cas! It’s not fucking funny.” Dean growls, sitting up.

“I mean I was drunk and heartbroken. Can you really blame me?” Cas says.

“That’s not the way to deal with things, Cas. You scared me last night.” Dean says, running a hand through his hair. “What if I hadn’t come home when I did?”

“So you didn’t mean what you said? You were just scared?” Cas asks, also sitting up.

“Of course I meant it.” Dean snaps. “Are you going to talk about what you almost did last night?”

“What is it you think I almost did?” Cas asks.

Dean looks into Castiel’s bright blue eyes, dulled by the headache he no doubt had, searching them.

“You talked about kil…killing yourself.” Dean says, not wanting to think about.

“Dean do you really think I would do that? I was broken, yeah, but I wasn’t about go and off myself.” Cas says.

“What do you mean? You clearly said ‘the only way to stop this is if you…’” Dean starts.

“You never let me finish Dean, I was going to suggest moving away from here. To give you and I some space so I could figure things out.”

“Cas you have no fucking idea how relieved I am to hear that.” Dean says in a sigh of relief, climbing onto Cas’ lap.

Cas looks at him in surprise but wraps his arms around his waist.

“What about Lisa?” Cas asks.

“I mean, Lisa and I haven’t been together for about a month.”

“What?!” Cas yells out. “But you were talking about moving in with her!”

“I, uhh, I told her how I felt about you and she told me we could get you to confess your feelings and find out if you felt the same way. I just didn’t realize you would go so far.” Dean says.

“Dean! You could’ve just told me!” Cas exclaims.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Dean jokes.

Castiel glares at him and smacks his butt hard with his good hand.

Dean yelps.

“What if you didn’t feel the same way? I didn’t want to ruin what we had.” Dean explains.

“We’re both a couple of dumbasses huh?” Cas says.

Dean chuckles, “I like to use the word trusting. Less dumb, less ass.” Dean says, “and I guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time.” Dean says, cupping his face and leaning down to kiss him.

“Yeah, I guess we will.” Cas says once they break apart.

Dean pushes Cas down on the bed and leans over him, kissing him and rubbing his ass over Cas’ hardening dick.

Cas growls and flips them over and settles between Dean’s legs.

Dean gasps into his mouth and wraps his legs around him tugging him closer so they could finish want they started.

Scene fades to black ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the fic and if you did please leave me a comment because I love you all. 
> 
> Kudos are love.
> 
> Also linking everyone's tumblr because they are amazing and y'all should follow them. 
> 
> [Mine](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravenscat-tumbler), [Jess](https://ilovetodreamx.tumblr.com/), [RenegadeSammy](http://samfair.tumblr.com/), [Raelee](http://saltybuttcombo.tumblr.com/), [LunaStories](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/)


End file.
